It's Always been you
by Lyns26
Summary: Sam Winchester is feeling alone and confused, not knowing what he truly wants. but will things chance when he meets the sexy Dean Singer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to the CW and Supernatural.**

**A/N – Hey guys, this is my first SPN fic. Its a slash fic. Not wincest as the boys aren't related in this. No monsters either. Just a normal fic lol. Hope you like. Review if you like.**

Sam Winchester is a twenty-two young man, studying Law at Stanford. His mother Mary, died in a house fire when he was just a baby and was raised by his father, John. The older Winchester lives in Kansas, running his own mechanic shop. Sam lives in an apartment with his two best friends, Jessica and Garth. The tall dark haired man is a bit of a loner and keeps himself to himself. He's pretty content with his life, but something is missing. At the age of sixteen he had only one girlfriend, Ruby. A feisty blonde that always kept him on his toes. But even back then. He knew something wasn't right with his relationship. In the back of his mind, he knew he was attracted to men, but no one really did it for him. He was starting to believe he had to sexuality. Was this true? Or has he just not met the right guy? Only time can tell.

Sam enters is apartment to find Jess and Garth getting dressed for a Halloween party. He rolls his eyes at the thought of going. He hates Halloween. He watches Jess fixing her nurses outfit and bursts out laughing when he sees Garth dressed as a werewolf. They looked ridiculous.

An hour into the party, Sam was sitting on a couch, his face glued into a book. Ignoring the drunk college students around him. Jessica falls into the couch, almost sitting on her best friend. The Winchester couldn't help but laugh.

"Sam, what is your deal?" a drunken Jess asks.

"What is my deal?" the dark haired man scrunches up his face in confusion.

"You don't date, you barely talk to anyone"

Sam was starting to feel uncomfortable, he didn't know how to respond to that question. "I guess, I just haven't found the one yet"

"The one?" Jess mocks. "Sam, this is college. Just have fun. My friend Meg has a super crush on you" she giggles.

"I think its time to take you home" Sam states.

After Sam puts Jess into her bed, he goes up to the roof with a bottle of beer and stares up at the sky. Why was he so afraid to tell her about the one thing he fears the most? That maybe he's not meant to feel or be with anyone. After Ruby, he went on a few dates with girls and felt nothing. He then went on a date with a guy and felt nothing. He was being to feel he was destined to be alone.

A loud bang awakes the Winchester during the night. He grabs a baseball bat and heads downstairs. He can hear a noise coming from the kitchen. He slowly walks in and sees a dark shadow. He creeps up behind him and before he swings the bat, the dark shadow turns around.

"Whoa! It's me!" Garth cries.

"Jesus man, you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to get a beer from my own kitchen now?" the skinny figured man said sarcastically.

"Sorry" Sam mumbled.

"What's with you today? You're more weird than usual"

Sam didn't respond, he just looked down at his feet. Ever since we woke up yesterday morning, he's had this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen, he just doesn't know what yet.

That afternoon, Jess finally convinced him to go see a movie with her. He rolled his eyes at the plot of this film. "a war between demons and angels?" he laughs.

"Don't mock! It's got really good reviews" Jessica states.

On the walk home, Jessica couldn't help but ask her best friend about his mother. Sam tensed up. even though he can barley remember her, it still hurts to talk about it. He explains that it wasn't something that his father and him talked about and he basically had to keep all questions to himself, as it was too painful for John. He went on to tell her, that he and his dad aren't very close and haven't spoke since he went to college. John wanted him to take over the business once he retired. But Sam wanted more from himself. He wouldn't wait to get out of Kansas and he never looked back.

Sam and Jessica walk into their apartment, The Winchester notices that there's a message on the machine. Some part of him, knew it wasn't good news.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sam, this is Bobby, Bobby singer, don't know if you remember me, but I was a friend of your dads. It's not good news son, if you can call me back as soon as you get this_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sam picks up the phone and dials Bobby's number. His wife Ellen picks up. She explains that John had a massive heart attack this morning and died in hospital. Sam stood there, in sheer shock. He wasn't sad or angry. He was numb. The last time he saw his father was the day he left for Stanford. They had a massive fight, John told him if he goes, he should stay gone. That was the last words he ever said to his only son.

Sam heads up to his room and dumps pretty much all his clothes into a bag. Jess is now standing in the door frame.

"Are you ok?" she asks, worried.

"I need to go back to Kansas"

"Do you want me to come with you? Moral support?"

"You've got classes and exams, it's fine"

As Sam jumps into his car, his whole body freezes up. Asking himself, is there any point of going back home? He has no family left. He barely knows the singers. With his foot on the pedal, he is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to the CW and Supernatural.**

**A/N – Hey guys, this is my first SPN fic. Its a slash fic. Not wincest as the boys aren't related in this. No monsters either. Just a normal fic lol. Hope you like. Review if you like.**

Sam is lying in the guest room at the singers house. He arrived three days ago. He hasn't seen them since he was ten, but as soon as he met them, he felt like he was apart of a family, something he has never felt before. He met their daughter Jo, She was feisty and had a mind of her own. He liked how grounded she was. He was still to meet their son, Dean. He couldn't even remember what he looked like. Ellen explained he was on a hunting trip with his buddy, Chuck. For some reason, he was very agar to meet Dean. Once the Winchester is ready, he heads downstairs. He can hear Ellen and Bobby arguing at the breakfast table, this made him smile. Ellen greeted her new guest. It felt like he's been apart of this family all his life. Once the talk of funeral arrangements, Sam drifted into his own thoughts. Why didn't he feel sad or angry? Why this numb pain? It was like a stranger had passed away and not his own father! The Winchester couldn't help but hear the sound of a car pull up outside the house. He peeps out the window, and sees a 67 Chevy impala. He thought only a total douche would drive a car like that. As the front door opens, a husky voice ehcos the whole house. "I'm home!" Dean yells. Sam turns his head. His eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees this man in front of him. Short dark blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Sam couldn't breathe. What was going on? The thought to himself. No one has ever made an impact on him like this before. Why now? Why _him?_

"Dean, This is John Winchesters boy, Sam" Bobby spoke.

Dean stares at the stranger sitting at the table. A small smiles appears on his face "hey, sorry to hear about your dad, he was a good man"

"Thanks" Sam whispers.

Sam couldn't help but think of what dean had said, he was a good man? Are they talking about the same grumpy, heartless John Winchester he knew? I guess he just brought out his bad side.

Sam went outside for fresh air, the talk about the funeral, was starting to take its toll. The more they talked about it, they more it was becoming a reality. Was it now guilt he was feeling? Maybe, he just never gave his dad a chance? All we wanted to do was get out and be his own person, maybe he never really thought of how it would affect John? The footsteps of someone behind him, made Sam flinch. He turns around and sees the singer boy, holding to bottles of beer. Dean smiles and hands one to Sam.

"Dude, It's ten in the morning" Sam laughs through his nose.

Dean shrugs and sits down while sipping his beer. "So, you're a college boy, huh? Stanford right?"

Sam nods. "I didn't do the college thing, not really for me"

"What is it you do?" Sam cheeks starting to flush. Why was he so nervous in front of this stranger?

"I work with your- I worked with your dad"

"oh" Sam didn't know what to say to that.

"Yeah, he got my ass in gear that's for sure, told me everything I needed to know about cars and gave me a job" Dean noticed how sad John's son looked. "He talked about you, you know"

"No, he didn't"

"Yeah, kept saying how proud he was of you, doing something with his life"

"he said that?" Sam's throat started to ache.

Dean just nodded. He wasn't really big on the emotional talks. "A few buddies of him are going to hit the bar soon, you want to come?"

"Nah, it's not really my thing"

"come on, you might get lucky!" Dean grins.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. He felt like he could be himself in front of this guy. Like he could tell him anything. Something he's never felt before.

Sam wrinkles his nose at the smell of stale beer and old men. He thought why Dean would go to a place like this. He sits at a table, staring at Dean at the bar with his friend, Chuck. He was a strange character. Nothing like Dean. Edgy and nervous all the time. Dean came back with a glass of scotch and two shots. Sam shakes his head, Dean shurged and downed the second shot. As the night comes to an end. Sam and Dean are sitting in the Impala outside the singers house. Dean is drunk and lets it slip that John was like a father to him and was there when he died. This made Sam angry. That he felt replaced. He wasn't angry at Dean, more Angry at himself and his father. Sam opened up and told the green eyed man everything. About his life as a kid, the way John was and the way he was brought up. He even admitted that he felt like it was his fault that his mother died, as she was in his nursery when it happened. Dean puts his hand on Sam's knee and comforts him. He tells him that its not his fault and he shouldn't think like that. Sam can't help but stare at the Singers boys hand. His heart now pounding, his mouth dry. Brown eyes now staring into green. Sam moves closer, he tilts his head and his lips touch Deans. Realizing what he has just done, The Winchester pulls away and jumps out the car. Dean shouts his name to come back. But he doesn't listen. Sam rushes into the guest bedroom, he slides onto the floor, with his back leaning on the wall. Hands on his face, wondering what the hell just happened! He barely knew this guy and he just kissed him? How is he going to face Dean again? How is he going to face the rest of the singer family? But he couldn't help how right the kiss felt. For the rest of that night, all Sam could do, is think about Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to the CW and Supernatural.**

**A/N – Hey guys, this is my first SPN fic. Its a slash fic. Not wincest as the boys aren't related in this. No monsters either. Just a normal fic lol. Hope you like. Review if you like.**

Sam barely slept a wink last night, thinking about the kiss he had with Dean. How Dean is going to kick his ass for it. What possessed me? He thought. It wasn't like him to be that forward. Maybe it was the fact he opened up to the singer boy and felt comfortable with him? Or maybe it's the fact he's drop dead gorgeous. Sam shakes away the thoughts he's now having. He decides he can't stay here and packs his bags. While going downstairs, he heads to the kitchen, the least he can do is tell the singers he's booking into a motel. He walks into the kitchen, his heart nearly bursts out of his chest when he sees Dean sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs. "Morning Sammy" Dean greets while bacon still in his mouth.

"Morning" Sam says awkwardly. "wait, did you call me Sammy?" his face now disgusted. Dean just gives him a look.

"Yeah, don't call me that"

Dean looks at the Winchesters bag. "going somewhere?" his voice now more serious.

"um, I thought it be best if I booked into a hotel"

"why?" Dean now looking him straight in the eye.

Sam's cheeks have now went red, embarrassed to answer the question. "you know why" his eyes now staring at his feet.

"Sam, it was just a kiss, not half bad, actually, but I'm seeing someone"

Wait, what? It was just a kiss, not half bad is he? Is dean gay? He thought to himself. He tried to play dumb. "oh right, does she stay close?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, lives in town. His name is Cass, by the way"

The dark haired boy was lost for words. He wouldn't of even guessed it. After the awkwardness went away, Dean went on about Cass, they haven't been together long, only about a month. His family all know and are pretty cool with it, although Bobby can't stand Cass and thinks he treats Dean like shit. "We're meeting up later, if you want to come? Just going to some dive bar"

Sam nods but he couldn't help but feel Jealous/ he feels a very strong connection to this boy. But what does it mean?

After a long day at the funeral directors, planning the last bits for John's funeral. Sam heads to the motel, even though Dean insisted he still stayed with them. Sam thought it would be better if he stayed at a motel. Once showered and changed. Sam got a cab to the bar to meet Dean and Cass.

The singer boy wasn't lying, it was a dive. Worse than the last bar they went to. Sam notices Dean at the bar. He looks good in that leather jacket, he thought. They boys order their 4th bottle of beer, Cass is late as usual, Dean stated. Before the Winchester could get a word in. Dean jumps up with a grin on his face. Cass however, ignores him and heads straight bar. He looks Sam up and down. "who is this?" he asks in his deep voice.

"Sam? He's staying with us, I've told you this already"

Cass puts on a fake smile and orders a round of drinks. After an hour. Cass starts to open up and doesn't seem that bad. He apologizes for his rude behaviour. As his job is quite stressful.

"What is it you do?" Sam asks.

"Sales, it's a bitch"

As the night went on, Sam was just getting even more jealous. Yeah, Dean seems like he can be a hot head, but there was something there and he couldn't be the only one that feels it, can he? Sam decides to leave early and head back to the hotel, he started to feel like a third wheel, even though there wasn't any romantic gestures going on. Once in the motel room, Sam's phone begins to ring. It's Jess. He was happy to hear her voice. "so, when you coming home?" she asks. Sam explains that the funeral is tomorrow, so he should be home the day after. It was weird when Jess said "home" Stanford has never felt like home, but neither has Kansas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to the CW and Supernatural.**

**A/N – Hey guys, this is my first SPN fic. Its a slash fic. Not wincest as the boys aren't related in this. No monsters either. Just a normal fic lol. Hope you like. Review if you like.**

Sam is kneeling down at his fathers grave. Its been two days since the funeral. He was suppose to be back at Stanford now, but something is stopping him leaving. Or someone? As he stares at the new head stone. Thinking about all the nice things people were saying about him, all Sam thought was, how couldn't he have met that John Winchester? The kind, good hearted person everyone said he was. Only Sam and Bobby truly knew what he was like. A hand now touching his shoulder, Sam turns round to face Dean. The green eyed man reaches out his hand to pull Sam up. As he pulls, Sam bumps straight into Dean's face. Lips almost touching. Both boys stare at each other longer than they should of. "We better head back" Dean's words knock him out of his daze. On the car ride home, the singer boy couldn't help but ask if he has a girlfriend or boyfriend back in Stanford. Normally, Sam would feel uncomfortable about that question, but it was different with _him_. He explains that he's only ever had one girlfriend, but it didn't work out, due to the fact he wasn't really that interested. Dean couldn't help himself asking if he was the first guy that Sam kissed. The Winchester boy's silence said everything he needed to know. After they arrive at the motel, Sam invites the green eyed boy. At first it's awkward. But Dean breaks the silence. "So, you're leaving tomorrow?" disappointment in his voice.

"Looks like it, yeah"

"hmm" Dean makes a face.

"What?" Sam looks at with curious eyes.

"Nothing, just been nice having you around, that's all" Dean now feeling uncomfortable.

"To be honest, I feel pretty guilty about it" Sam sits down on the bed.

"Why?"

"It's like I'm leaving him, you know?"

"Then why don't you stay?"

"I can't. I have school, even if I didn't, there's nothing here for me, not now" Sadness now showing in his eyes.

"I'm here, um, I mean we're here. The singer family"

"Yeah, I know, but it's not the same. This place has never felt like home"

"I know what you mean, sometimes I just feel jumping in my car and start driving, anywhere and everywhere"

"what, like a constant road trip?"

"yeah!" Dean's voice is filled with enthusiasm.

"Sounds kind of lame" they both laugh.

"you know, we never do this, Cass and I"

"what talk?"

"we talk, but not like this, its nice"

The boys both stare at one another again, this moment lasts longer though. Sam's heart is racing. He has the urge to walk over to Dean and kiss him, but for some reasons his legs wont work. "I better go" Dean states. Disappointment now on the dark haired man face. Once Dean leaves, Sam packs his stuff back into his bags. He couldn't the fact Dean wanted him to stay, out of his head. What did this mean? Confusion and guild over flowed him. He had to go back to Stanford. He worked so hard for it. He couldn't give it up for something that he didn't even understand.

Sam wakes up to the sound of his room door being knocked. Who the hell would b e at the motel door, at this hour? Sam rubs his eyes, to try and wake himself up. Once he opens the door, he stands there, confused to why Dean is at his motel room at four in the morning!

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam asks with one eye opened.

"I know, it's late or early, whatever way you see it, I just had see you before you left"

"Are you drunk?"

"No" Dean scrunches his face. "are you going to let me in or what?" he moans.

Sam shuts the door and sits on the bed. "So?"

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, but I can't stop thinking about you, it's like share some sort of connection or something" Dean says in his husky voice.

"I know what you mean" Sam responds in almost a whisper.

"You do?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you other wise" Sam looks up at dean, brown eyes burning into green eyes. Both hearts are pounding. Dean walks closer to the bed. He kneels down at Sam's legs. His back arched. His eyes are still steady on Sam. He reaches his hand onto the Winchesters face. Sam closes his eyes and enjoys how good it feels Dean touching him. The singer boy cups his two hands on his face and reaches for his lips. The kiss is soft, but heated. Sam moves closer on to the bed, not leaving Dean's lips. As the passion over flows them, both boys get undressed. Dean's hands run up and down all over Sam's naked body. The Winchester groans with pleasure. The boy was and will always be _his_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to the CW and Supernatural.**

**A/N – Hey guys, this is my first SPN fic. Its a slash fic. Not wincest as the boys aren't related in this. No monsters either. Just a normal fic lol. Hope you like. Review if you like. To answer JokerGirl question. Sam is 22 and Dean is 26. (same ages from season 1)**

**(same day)**

Sam wakes up to his alarm going off, he moves to turn off it, resulting in waking up Dean. The Winchester boy still can't believe what happened just a few hours ago. He's never been so happy and safe. That's what Dean made him feel, safe. Dean grunts and smiles at the beautiful young man lying next him, he leans over and kisses him on the lips after whispering "morning". Sadness now on Sam's face, as he has to leave soon to go back to his life in Stanford. "I can't believe I have to go soon" he states. Dean now alert. "You're still going back?" Sam can see the hurt in his lovers eyes. "I have to" Dean now off the bed, rushing to put his clothes on.

"Are you mad?" Sam asks confused. "You knew I was leaving?

"So, what was this, a goodbye fuck?" Dean shouts.

"No! Of course not!

"Well, what was it?"

Sam couldn't answer. To be honest, he wasn't sure what it was. All he knew it that it felt right and he was happy, for the first time in a long time.

"I'll take your silence as I was right!"

"Dean!"

It was too late. The singer boy was gone. He could of ran after him, but what was the point? He was leaving after all.

Before he headed out of town, he promised Bobby and Ellen that he would say goodbye. Dean was nowhere in sight. Bobby made him promise not to be a stranger and he's more than welcome to visit any time.

As he got into his car, he looked up at the window, where Dean's room is. He stares right at the green eyed boy. Dean shows to expression. Sam's eyes start to well up, with one more glance. He's gone.

It felt strange for Sam to be back in his apartment. Jess and Garth welcome him with opened arms. Once he unpacks, he pulls out his cell phone and stares at Deans number. It's strange how badly he misses him and the way they left things, left him feeling guilty and hurt. All he wanted to do is jump in his car and head back to Kansas and never let go of Dean. But he didn't. He picked up his books and started reading were he left off.

It's been a month since Sam came back from his old town. Things were going back to normal. Although, there still seems to be an emptyness inside him. He tried calling Dean a few times, but just kept going to voice mail. It was obvious that the singer boy didn't want to know. He had to accept it was over before it even started. Jessica finally convinced her best friend to go on a date with her a friend of hers, Meg. She had a huge crush on Sam and kept pushing Jess to set it up. Even though his heart wasn't in it. He decided to go for it. Maybe the thing with Dean was just a phase? Something to get out of his system? If he keeps telling himself that, will he start to believe it? No.

The place Meg picked was too loud and crowed, everything Sam hated. But he didn't complain. Meg was an attractive women, with short blonde hair. Most of the guys in his classes liked her. But he felt nothing. She was also very forward and pushy. Which made the Winchester very uncomfortable. He called it a night.

As soon as he walks into his apartment, Jess is in front of him. "Home already? It's only eight o'clock!" she moaned.

"We didn't click"

Jess rolls her eyes. "whatever".

He watches her walk away and heads up to his room. It's been a month! Why can't he get this guy out of his head! It's driving him crazy!

"Sam!" Jess knocks at the door

"Not now, Jess. I'm not in the mood!"

"There's some guy at the door for you"

With confusion on his face. Sam rushes downstairs. He stands there frozen. He can't believe his eyes. "Dean?" he whispers.

"Hey Sammy" Dean tries to smile. But his bruised and cut face stops him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to the CW and Supernatural.**

**A/N – Hey guys, this is my first SPN fic. Its a slash fic. Not wincest as the boys aren't related in this. No monsters either. Just a normal fic lol. Hope you like. Review if you like.**

**Starting were chapter 4 left off.**

Dean is standing in the door way, his left eye swollen and his lip cut/ He can feel Jessica eyes burning into his face. Wondering who is this strange man, that's just showed up at our door out of the blue. Sam's face is heart broken. Seeing the green eyed broken and beaten. Who would do such a thing? There's no way in a million years that Bobby would raise his hand to his own son. Cass! It had to been Cass! Anger now showing on the Winchesters face. "is anyone going to tell me what;s going on?" Jess asks with curious eyes. Sam comes back to reality. "um, this is Dean. My friend from Kansas" Jess smiles, but still confused why this man has shown up at her home, looking the way he does. The Winchester invites him and takes him to the kitchen to nurse his wounds. He demands Dean to tell him what has happened. But the Singer boy changes the subject. He rambles on about the apartment. Sam goes to get the first aid kit, leaving Dean alone with Jess.

"so, you're a friend of Sam's?" she asks. Trying to make conversation.

"Something like that" dean answers in his husky voice.

"They bruises look pretty bad"

"You should see the other guy" Dean grins, trying to make a joke.

"You should really go see a doctor" Jess worries.

"I'll be fine" Dean looks around the kitchen "you got any scotch?"

"um, we have bourbon, top shelf"

Dean picks the bottle of whisky from the shelf, he finds a glass and pours the whisky in to it.

Once Sam comes back and cleans up the cuts from Deans face. They both head up to his room. Sam offers the singer boys his bed and he'll crash on the floor. Dean doesn't respond. All Sam wanted to do was to comfort him, but something was stopping him. He also wanted to know if this was Cass' work. But he had a feeling that if Dean wanted him to know, he would of told him.

A few hours pass and the boys are far from sleeping. They have found themselves up all night chatting, about anything and everything. Dean went on about what it was to work with John and that he helped the green eyed man in so many ways. He admitted that John turned him into a better man and that the older Winchester would kick his ass if he saw the state he was in. this gave Sam a good opportunity to bring up the elephant in the room.

"So, what happened?" Sam asks.

Dean sighs "Look, it's something I don't want to talk about, alright? We had a fight, I said something stupid and he responded with his fist. Don't worry about it" Dean smiles, but it doesn't touch his eyes.

Sam's alarm goes off round about seven am. As the dark haired boy wakes up, he realizes he's on the floor with his head cuddling Dean's chess. He removes his head from Deans body. Not knowing that the singer boy is staring at him. As Sam turns round to face him. Green eyes are burning into his brown eyes. They don't speak. Sam's heart is racing again. He can't understand why this boy drives him crazy, every time he's around him/ Sam leans down, his face now inches away from Deans. His lips touch his, gentle but passionate. As the kiss gets longer and more intense. There's a knock at Sam's door. Resulting the Winchester boy to jump up. "Yeah?" he shouts, his voice unevenly.

"Your coffee is getting cold!" Jess shouts.

"Be down in a sec!"

Sam explains that he needs to go to classes and will be back round about lunch time. Dean reassures him that he will still be here. Sam couldn't help but grin.

Two hours after Sam left for class. Dean is sitting in the living room, enjoying a bacon cheese burger and watching some soap opera. He could actually get use to this he thought, but deep down he knew he had to go back home. This made him feel sick. It was the last thing he wanted. As he gets up to go back into the kitchen, the front door goes. Without a second thought, he answers it.

Dean stands there, Frozen. How the hell did he find him? Is he here to finish him off. Cass stares back at the singer boy. Amusement on his face. "Are you going to let me in?"

Dean shuts the door behind him. "No" his voice is empty.

"We have one little fight and you run off to see him?" Disgust in his voice.

"We're just friends"

Cass laughs "Yeah, sure you are. You've made your point, lets go" Cass goes to grab his lovers hand, but dean moves it away. The blue eyed man, rolls his eyes. "Dean, I don't have all day"

"Then go" Dean says through gritted teeth.

Cass grabs Dean's arm. Pushing him towards his car. Dean tries to fight him off, but fails. "Let me go!" Dean shouts.

"What's going on?" Jess asks. Watching the two men fight.

Cass lets go of his boyfriend's arm. "This isn't over" he threats.

Back in the house, Dean manages to convince Jess not to tell Sam what just happened, as he's going through a lot at the moment, with John dying. She hated keeping things from her best friend, but she agrees.

Dean is in Sam's room, when the Winchester arrives back. His face is now like thunder when he sees the singer boy packing. "You leaving?" Sam's voice sounds sad.

"Why don't we go away for a few days? Go on that road trip I was talking about?" Dean puts on a fake smile.

For some reason, something in Sam's head clicks. "are you away from something or someone?"

"Drop it, Sammy!" Dean's voice gets louder.

"No! I'm right! This isn't about going on some road trip and enjoying the open road, this is about running away! Are you really that afraid of him?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Then, tell me!" Sam snaps. "Tell me what's going on, Dean!"

"He came here, alright?!" he shouts. "demanding me to go back to Kansas"

"so? Tell him no!"

"You think it's that simple? A guy like Cass, doesn't take no for an answer! Don't you get it? He won't stop until I'm back in that hell hole with him!"

"He's done this before, hasn't he?"

Dean changes the subject. "Look! We can stand about here all day, talking about how fucked up my life is or we can get the hell out of here, what do you say?"

Sam looks down at his feet. " I can't"

"Right, you're a college student, I forgot"

"what do you want me to do, Dean? Drop everything and run away with you?"

"wow, I guess, our feelings towards each other are different after all"

"This isn't about us, Dean. This is about you wanting to run away from your problems rather than facing them"

"you're one to talk"

Sam's eyes are now burning with anger. "Don't you dare turn this on me! You know nothing about my life!"

Dean picks up his bag. "you know what, your right. I don't. Nice knowing you, Sammy".

"Dean!" Sam follows Dean outside. Trying to convince him to stay. The singer boy sits his Impala. Staring at the brown eyed boy. Waiting for him to change his mind. Sam stands there, not knowing what to do. He knows if Dean leaves, that this time he wont see him again. With that thought. Sam jumps into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to the CW and Supernatural.**

**A/N – Hey guys, this is my first SPN fic. Its a slash fic. Not wincest as the boys aren't related in this. No monsters either. Just a normal fic lol. Hope you like. Review if you like.**

It's been two weeks since the Boys took off in the Impala. As much as Sam was Happy being with Dean, he knew he had to back. And he knew Dean had to go back to Kansas. But he tried not to dwell on that, he wanted to enjoy his time with his new lover as long as possible. Sam reaches for his from in the motel. Five voice mail messages from Jessica and Garth. Wondering that the hell was going on. In one of the messages, Jess was concerned for her best friend. Wondering why he would just take off with someone he barely knew. Another message from Garth, explained that a creepy guy with a trench coat showed up looking for Dean. He wasn't best pleased when he realized that Sam took off with him. When the Winchester told Dean this, he wasn't worried. There was no way Cass could track them down. Sam was still confused why he was so scared of this guy. Dean looks like he could hold his own in a fight. Was this guy really that Dangerous? Dean enters the room with two coffees and burgers. He places them on the table and sits down.

"Dean, how long are we doing to do this for?" Sam speaks up.

"What? Eat?"

Sam smirks. "you know what I mean"

"I'm not stopping you, if you want to back to your apple pie life, then go ahead"

"You know I want to be here with you, it's just. Living in motel to motel, it's not living, Dean"

Dean tosses his burger on the table. "ok, say we do go back, then what? Cass wont stop until I'm back in Kansas with him or dead"

"It can't be that bad"

"Two weeks before you arrived. I told him that we should stop seeing each other, he showed his feelings by putting his hands around my neck and almost choking me to death"

Sam was stunned, he couldn't believe someone would do that to someone their suppose to care about. But the thought of someone doing that to Dean, made him feel sick with fury.

"He's poison Sam! He won't stop till he gets what he wants"

"Does he know about us?" Sam had to ask.

"Of course he does! He knew the minute he saw you at that bar that something was going on!" Dean's husky voice gets louder. "Going back isn't an option!"

"He won't hurt you again!" Sam threats.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Sammy!" the green eyed boy stares at Sam.

The Winchester sits on the bed frozen. It's him he's after, not Dean. He wants revenge for him taking Dean away. Sam stands up. "I would like to see him try!"

Dean laughs. "Are you serious? He would kill you! He's a lot stronger than you think! It's best to stay hidden! I have to keep you safe!" Dean is now standing in front of his lover. Staring into his brown eyes. He lifts up his hand and cups it on sam's face. He gently kisses his lips. "I will never let anything happen to you" he whispers. The boys knock out of their daze as Sam's phone starts ringing. He answers it.

"Hey Jess, I know, I'll explain everything when I-"

"-Sam! You need to come home quick! It's Garth! That crazy guy that was looking for Dean came back. Demanding where you two are. Garth told he didn't know and then he started attacking him. It's bad, Sam. He's in a coma" Jess sobs.

Sam hangs up the phone with tears in his eyes. No way, he's letting this guy get away with this! He tells Dean that they need to head back to Stanford. Dean at first refuses, but one look at Sam's puppy dog eyes, he agrees.

The boys finally arrive back at Sam's apartment. As soon as they get inside. Jess starts running for Dean, her arms hitting his body. Sam tries to stop her. "This is all your fault! She screams. "Who the hell are you? Why drag Sam into all this! He's nothing to you!"

"Actually, he is" Sam speaks up.

Jess turns round to look at her best friend, tears in her eyes. "What are you saying, Sam?"

"Um, Dean and I are, um, together" Sam looks at Jess straight in the eyes.

Utter shock now on her face. "What?" she whispers.

Dean buts in. "I'll let you two have a second"

Jess watches Dean into the kitchen. Once he leaves. She asks for answers. "What do you mean, you're together? So, you are gay?"

"No! It's hard to explain" Sam thinks of his words. "Have you ever felt like, you were born to do something, like anything?"

Jess Nods. "That's how I feel about him, it's like, nothing made any sense until I met him. He makes me feel safe and alive. I can't bare to be without him"

"So, you would risk your own life for him? Sam, This Cass guy wasn't joking around. He's going to really hurt you" Jess states. Scared.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" he lies. Deep down, Sam knows something terrible is going to happen. It's just a matter of time now.


End file.
